bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Vezon
Vezon is half of the essence of Vezok, divided by the Spear of Fusion. He originally joined the organization Vezok was a part of, the Piraka, but eventually became one of the Kanohi Ignika's guardians. After being freed, he was captured by the Order of Mata Nui and put to work by them doing various missions. Biography Creation Vezon was created in an accident with the Spear of Fusion. Upon finding it, Hakann set it off in reverse and split Vezon out of Vezok. He was named "Vezon" by Thok for the Matoran word meaning "double". This unnatural creation led Vezon to lack the spine of a true Skakdi, as well as Elemental Powers, and his sanity. Vezok also lost his tactical thinking in the split, and became desperate to re-fuse Vezon into himself to regain it. Vezon then betrayed the other Piraka after finding out about the Kanohi Ignika, Legendary Mask of Life, leaving them to deal with the Mana Ko that had attacked. Vezon stole the Spear of Fusion and went to Voya Nui in a canister Teridax obtained from an Order of Mata Nui member. Voya Nui When he arrived on Voya Nui, he discovered the secret staircase, and was allowed past all of its' defenses as a result of being wanted by the Ignika for a protector. Upon arriving in the Chamber of Life, Vezon attempted to take the mask, but was instead cursed by it. He was fused to an enlarged spider Rahi, a Fenrakk, given the power of foresight and the ability to absorb kinetic energy, and the mask fused itself to Vezon's head, making him one of its' guardians. Vezon remained in the chamber for the next few weeks, toying with the Spear of Fusion and waiting for his quarry to arrive. When the Piraka came to the Chamber of Life, they were shocked that Vezon had made it to the mask and that he had become one of its' guardians. They demanded that he deliver it to them, to which he agreed if they killed Vezok in exchange, in order to prevent the risk of being fused back together. The Piraka then attempted to kill Vezok, who stopped them using his capability of borrowing others' powers and Zaktan revealed his assumptions about the mask being fused to Vezon's head. Vezon, admitting the truth of what Zaktan had said, used the Spear to fuse together Vezok and Reidak together into the Piraka Fusion to fight the other Piraka. When the Toa Inika arrived in the chamber, Vezon defused Reidak and Vezok, who fell unconscious. The Toa then attacked Vezon, who resisted the majority of their attacks due to his ability to absorb kinetic energy. The Toa eventually realized that this was his power, and managed to work their way around it. After being driven towards the edge, Vezon chose to urge his steed into the lava. He emerged riding the powerful Kardas Dragon, which the Mask of Life had transformed his Fenrakk into. Kardas' raw power overwhelmed the Toa, forcing them into a defensive position. Jaller, seeking to buy time, told Kongu to use his Suletu on the Ignika, find its' thoughts, and thrust them into Vezon's mind. Vezon halted his attack on the Toa Inika, shocked that the mask desired Matoro over him. In anger, he attempted to fuse Matoro with the chamber's lava, but Jaller quickly used a Zamor sphere given to him by Axonn. This sphere suspended Vezon and Kardas in a stasis field, allowing Matoro to take the Ignika from him. With the mask gone, Vezon lost the powers it had granted him and sunk to the floor of the chamber, unconscious. When all of the Piraka awoke, Vezok attempted to force them to fuse Vezon back into him, but Reidak instead broke the Spear of Fusion into four pieces and they left the chamber. When Vezon himself awoke, he used the Spear's own power to repair it. He then followed the Toa Inika down [[The Cord|''"The Cord"]]. When he encountered them, he smashed Matoro's head into the wall, and in the ensuing conflict, had his weapon burnt to ashes by Jaller. Vezon was later carried off by the Zyglak after unsuccessfully trying to trade the Inika's lives for his. Federation of Fear Vezon escaped the Zyglak with the help of Brutaka, and was taken by them to join a team to fight the Brotherhood of Makuta. The team consisted of the Order of Mata Nui member Brutaka as the leader, Roodaka, the Barraki Takadox and Carapar, the renegade Makuta Spiriah, and himself. Vezon was chosen because of being expendable and his lack of fear for the Brotherhood. Search for Miserix The group traveled to Stelt to acquire a ship to travel in. While there, Vezon was to give the trader they were receiving the ship from a minor injury, to make it look like he had truly captured Roodaka, whom they were using as payment. However, Brutaka knocked him out before Vezon could attack him, much to Vezon's dismay. Brutaka informed his team where they would head towards an island far to the south to find Miserix, the former hierarch of the Brotherhood of Makuta. While traveling, Vezon was the first to spot the vast number of Zyglak that Spiriah had summoned. During the trip to Zakaz, Vezon was pleased, despite having never been there and knowing he would be killed instantly by the Skakdi. Brutaka then had the aquatic species living around Zakaz destroy the Zyglak's ships upon arrival, and introduced to the last member of the team, Lariska. After docking on a small, barren island, Brutaka retrieved a cache of weapons left there by Trinuma and distributed them to his team, giving Vezon a powerless spear. Tren Krom suddenly attacked and captured Brutaka, trapping the team on the island by creating a forty-five bio stone wall around it. Vezon and the rest of the team carefully entered the cave Brutaka had been taken into. While there, they were all given horrible visions as a result of Tren Krom's anger and Carapar was killed. He let them leave, however, upon learning of what had happened to the Matoran Universe, stating that its' current condition was worse than anything he could do to them. Shortly after fleeing Tren Krom's island, the team arrived on the Isle of Artidax. Almost immediately after arriving, Spiriah was attacked by a hand of living sand. The hand almost pulled the Makuta underground before Roodaka used her mutation spinner to mutate the sand into a swarm of Fireflyers. Vezon, momentarily distracted, asked if anyone wanted to help him hunt down Vezok. They ignored him, and after some encouragement from Brutaka, and being tricked into believing he could be the leader of the Brotherhood if they succeed, Spiriah agreed to act as the team's guide of the island. The team continued on, with Spiriah leading them. Before entering into a tunnel, Vezon stepped in front of Spiriah and pointed out a thin vine that had been set as a trap. After bypassing the trap, they entered a tunnel in the side of a mountain, and were trapped inside after Takadox cut the vine to trigger the trap, causing an avalanche that sealed them in. Immediately after being trapped, Vezon tried to escape down a side tunnel, but was caught by Lariska. When commenting on the next potential victim he was stopped by Lariska, and Vezon quickly adopted a more flattering tone. When they emerged into a large chamber, Vezon noticed that the floor was moving, though the rest of the team ignored his ramblings. Vezon continued, however, and was able to bring their attention to the floor, and what they believed were just branches were in fact thousands of crimson insects that had begun swarming and blocked the ends of the bridge. Roodaka was able to mutate several insects, causing the remainder of the swarm to attack their own, allowing them to pass through the opening, and to the chamber where Makuta Miserix was imprisoned. After Brutaka asked Miserix to shape-shift into a smaller size and he refused, Vezon rambled about not wanting to sink in the boat and be mutated like the Piraka, earning a blast from the Makuta's Heat Vision power. After freeing Miserix, the encircling Klakk attacked, and Vezon and Lariska attempted to fend them off. However, the two were then knocked unconscious by Miserix's Power Scream. Upon freeing himself from the volcano, Miserix grew wings to escape from the island. Brutaka loaded his barely-conscious team onto Miserix's back and Miserix then began to fly north. Sometime during the flight north, Vezon fell off Miserix, and into the water. Mission to Destral Vezon was then imprisoned on Daxia by the Order. Shortly afterward, he was released by Trinuma, being told that somebody who could die without being missed was needed. Somehow, Vezon saw this as a compliment and agreed. He and Trinuma boarded a small skiff, and set out on the open ocean. Trinuma eventually revealed that they were traveling to Destral, and that Vezon's purpose was to betray the Order and the entire universe. When Vezon arrived on Destral, he was immediately captured by Rahkshi. He was brought to Makuta Tridax, and told him of the Order's existence and their plan to attack Destral. However, having decided it would be more fun to betray the Order for real, he then revealed that they had a spy on Destral who had sabotaged its' teleportation device, hoping the threat of attack would force the Makuta to move the island, with catastrophic results. While further interrogating Vezon, the island came under attack, forcing Tridax to abandon his victim to carry out his orders of moving the island. Freed from his bonds, Vezon stealthily pursued Tridax to a sub-basement which contained a large number of Stasis Tubes and a table with a Kanohi Olmak on it. However, Vezon was caught off guard by a blast of Shadow from the Makuta, who was fully aware that he was being stalked. Tridax informed him that each stasis tube held a Takanuva from an alternate dimension, all of whom he had gathered with the Kanohi Olmak. He then revealed that he would unleash the light-drained Takanuva army against the attackers. Before he was able to do so, Tobduk and Mazeka attacked Tridax, and his shadow grip on Vezon was released. Vezon was then confronted by Mazeka, who was sent to kill the insane Skakdi. However, Mazeka did not know Vezon, and did not see a reason for murdering him. Instead, the Matoran told the Skakdi to flee and take his chances outside. Vezon instead hid in the shadows of the chamber, waiting for the coast to clear. When the duo had departed, Vezon emerged, and began to wonder whether he could release the Shadow Takanuva and have them as an army of his own. Vezon then took Tridax's Olmak, and used it to transport himself to the Isle of Mashau Nui where the Energized Protodermis Entinty was attacking Helryx and Keetongu. Helryx and Keetongu jumped into the emerging portal, as Vezon exited and was confronted by a tidal wave of Energized Protodermis. The wave washed over him, causing the powers of the Olmak he was still wearing to be absorbed into his body. This caused numerous interdimensional gateways to open in quick succession, transporting the Skakdi between several locations as he walked. Dimensional Voyages Some time after escaping the Energized Protodermis chamber, Vezon was traveling through several alternate universes, including a universe where Matoran and Dark Hunters worked together in peace, as well as a universe where the Great Beings had created a gigantic mechanical being called ''"Makuta" as the ruler of a group of lands within his body, but his brother, "Mata Nui", plotted a rebellion against him. Vezon continued walking through dimensions, eventually arriving at an alternate version of Bara Magna. He emerged near Tesara, where several Agori and Le-Matoran were working alongside Toa and Glatorian. Tarduk approached him, and asked if he was a Toa. Vezon lied to the Agori, claiming that he was a "Toa of Anarchy", and Tarduk led him into Tesara, telling him that Gresh and Toa Kongu needed help. Upon entering, Vezon discovered that nobody recognized him. Vezon asked what had occurred in the region, and Tarduk explained how the Great Beings had used Mata Nui to correct some problems on Bara Magna, and that shortly after Mata Nui traveled north, Toa, Matoran, and several other species from the Matoran Universe arrived in the south. An army containing Makuta Miserix in his dragon form, Skakdi, Vortixx, and Bone Hunters on Rock Steeds then arrived and attacked the village. Eager to escape, Vezon tried to use his dimensional power several times, but failed. Vezon was then frozen in time by a Great Being of the prime universe, who contacted him with his mind and informed the half-Skakdi of his imprisonment. Vezon attempted to barter his way out, offering his assistance in freeing the Great Being in exchange for his own release from temporal stasis. He eventually made it to the Great Being's chamber in Bota Magna. Reaching through a dimensional portal, he found Miserix, Helryx, Brutaka, Tuyet, Axonn, Artakha, Lewa, Kapura, and Hafu all floating in space. Vezon rescued them, dragging them into the chamber with him. Helryx began interrogating him, and he claimed he was disappointed that no one thanked him for rescuing them. Axonn then slammed him against the wall, demanding answers, prompting the half-Skakdi to introduce them to the Great Being. Abilities & Traits As a result of his creation, Vezon has no unique powers of his own that the other Skakdi possess. He is also completely insane, but despite this, he is a great tactician, and retains all of Vezok's memories. The Kanohi Ignika granted Vezon a variety of powers as a guardian to make up for his lack of them, and also made him immortal. He was given the ability to see into the future, but it was limited in that he could not see very far. Vezon was also given the ability to absorb kinetic energy. If something were to hit him, or he hit something, his strength would increase. This power gave him invulnerability to physical attacks, since he would immediately grow strong enough to withstand the attack after being hit. He shared this power with his Fenrakk. When Vezon's Fenrakk was transformed into the Kardas Dragon, he could no longer share this ability with his steed. As all of Vezon's powers were granted to him by the Ignika, he was rendered powerless after the mask left him, although he frequently forgets this. Mask & Tools Vezon wielded the Spear of Fusion, which could merge beings together or split them apart. The Spear of Fusion could not separate Vezon from Fenrakk, however, as it was nowhere near as powerful as the Kanohi Ignika. Vezon used the Spear to fuse together Vezok and Reidak, creating a monstrous Piraka Fusion which he attacked the remaining Piraka with. After they were unfused, Reidak snapped the Spear into several pieces. It was still operational, however, and the spear was reformed using its own power. Jaller later burned the Spear of Fusion to ashes. Vezon was temporarily given a powerless spear by Brutaka for use in their mission to free Miserix, which was taken away when Vezon was imprisoned on Daxia. After being released, he was given a small dagger. He later wore the last known Kanohi Olmak in the Matoran Universe. When he was hit by a wave of Energized Protodermis, the Olmak and its' power were absorbed into his body, and he now has the ability to instantly shift between locations. However, he currently has no control over when these portals open and where they lead. Quotes Trivia *Vezon was considered an unofficial Dark Hunter by [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]]. His entry in the book of Dark Hunters was torn out and burned because ''"The Shadowed One" expected Vezon to hand over the Ignika when he got it, and that did not happen. *Greg Farshtey considers Vezon one of his favorite characters to write about. Appearances .]] *BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' (In a Flashback) *''Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 3: Showdown'' *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''Comic 5: In Final Battle'' *''Federation of Fear'' *''Destiny War'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''The Powers That Be'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Voya Nui Online Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''2006 Titan Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Quest Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Skakdi Category:Matoran Universe Category:Skakdi Category:Dark Hunters Category:Piraka